Kuro versus DxD (ReDUX)
by xXWarrior-AngelXx
Summary: In a world full of monsters, deities, supernatural entities, dragons, and every single mythology under the freaking sun, one Kuro Seishin will be in for the thrill of a lifetime! And by that, I mean booblies. Lots and lots of booblies! An OC-centric, harem story. Don't like, don't read, yo. Borrows concepts from other anime series. - ON HIATUS -
1. OC Bio

**NOTICE! I forgot to add an updated version of Kuro's bio in this story, so when you guys got the notification that the next chapter was up, that was really supposed to be the first chapter and I had already swapped the order. I hope this settles any confusion that you guys might have, and the next TRUE chapter should be up within the next 24-36 hours. See ya then!**

* * *

 **NAME:** Kuro Seishin

 **KANA:** Seīshin Kúrō

 **ROMAJI:** 精神 クロ

 **NICKNAME(S):** K-Man, Spikes, Hedgehog/Hedggy

* * *

 **— CHARACTERISTICS**

 **AGE:** 18

 **RACE:** Nephilim

 **HEIGHT:** 6' 1"

 **WEIGHT:** 189.6 lbs.

 **HAIR COLOR:** Black

 **EYE COLOR:** Blue

* * *

 **—PROFILE**

 **EQUIPMENT:** Aublade; Light-Based Weaponry

 **RELATIVES:** Saiga Seishin (Father); Shizuna Seishin (Mother); Kazumi Seishin (Sister)

 **AFFILIATION(S)** : Heaven; Gabriel's Brave Saints; Kuoh Academy (Second-Year Student); Occult Research Club

 **STATUS:** Alive

 **RANKING:** 10 of Hearts

Kuro Seishin is the main male protagonist of the story. He is a Nephilim, a human/Angel hybrid, and the reincarnation of the Goddess of Creation, Amera. Kuro is the son of high ranking Angel, Saiga Seishin, and the human, Shizuna Seishin, and the older brother of Kazumi Seishin.

* * *

 **— APPEARANCE**

Kuro is a young man in his late teens with a lean, yet muscular build and has blue eyes and black hair with a brown tint to it. His hair is spiky and he has chin-length bangs that part down to frame both sides of his face. His other bangs are parted at the right side of his forehead in a windswept design. He possesses a black crescent moon mark on his left palm, a symbol of his status as Amera's reincarnation. He wears light blue ear piercings, three on each ear, and is occasionally considered to be a bishōnen (pretty boy). As per transferring to Kuoh Academy, he dons the standard male uniforms.

* * *

 **— PERSONALITY**

When he was a child, Kuro was very quiet and insightful. He distances himself from others, observing them without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them. Although this approach prevented him from becoming close with many people, it enabled him to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. When he met his first and best friend, Ikuto Ryukotsusei, at the age of eight he learned to open up to people more, thus forming more bonds.

As he grew older, his initial detached demeanor vanished and he became more charismatic, outgoing, flamboyant, and somewhat talkative to the point of being responsible for the utter obliteration of the fourth wall most of the time. He had developed a certain degree of pacifism: he completely abhors violence, except in television and video games as they are not real, but will raise his sword and fight when need be.

When he turned ten, he began training tirelessly, sometimes alongside his father amongst other mentors, to improve himself as quickly as he could and subjected himself to all of the inconveniences of the world around him without complaint for the simple motivation of being useful as a follower of Michael. His commitment was borderline reckless and suicidal, due to training privately using extremely deadly methods. Being so accomplished enabled Kuro to approach problems less violently than others would, satisfying his peace-loving nature.

His training allowed him to mature by becoming a genuinely warm and caring person to his friends and comrades, although he can be reluctant to acknowledge certain people. He became more open-minded, mellow, yet solitary, preferring to be out and about rather than stationary. He gains a habit of insulting others, but it is more comical than cold. Although, he is capable of being indifferent if it is necessary. Also, despite being out of the house often, he still keeps tabs on his family and friends. He is a nature lover, musician, and an artist. His all-time favorite thing to do is to lay on the plains, taking a nap and enjoying the values of Earth. Despite loving nature and its creature, he hates spiders and dislikes rats and other rodents, except for the pygmy jerboa, his favorite animal.

Despite his age, however, Kuro has a bit of an innocence streak as a result of being away from city life for most of his life. As such he has moments where he is in a rather compromising situation, he reacts with either embarrassment or confusion. Any amount of flirtation thrown his way is either disregarded or met with flustered silence, which only serves to draw in more female affection. He also does not understand the concept of pornography (he read one porno book that Ikuto accidentally left open, but had instead thought that the characters were huddling together for warmth).

He possesses a great amount of loyalty and protectiveness for his loved ones. He never wants to include them into his personal trials and tribulations for fear of endangering them despite being called out on it numerous times. He is also very noble and honorable, usually helping his opponent to his feet once defeated and is somewhat unwilling to gain an unfair advantage against them with proper motivation.

During combat, Kuro enters what Ikuto jokingly dubs "Combat Mode." In this "state," he remains composed and unconcerned, remaining somewhere between stoic and matter-of-fact. While he is confident in his abilities, he knows better than to underestimate his opponent and tends to remain composed and unconcerned. Although, he can sometimes rush into combat without any semblance of strategy and ultimately suffers for it, though acknowledges his mistakes. However, he does not seem to be taking steps to rectify this flaw. Also, during the heat of battle, he sometimes performs actions that seem cynical or cold-hearted, such as immediately attempting to kill his opponents right from the get-go, as well as being so focused on taking his adversary down that he completely disregards his allies' safety.

Kuro is very blunt, not being afraid to speak his mind. He openly calls people out on their flaws, usually not caring about the consequences of such. He is not afraid to show affection either. But he is capable of showing cold indifference if he is forced to keep a secret or talking to someone he is unwilling to trust.

One running gag is that Ikuto is under the assumption that Kuro can read minds. In actuality, it's because of the fact that Kuro and Ikuto have known each other for so long that he can accurately deduce what the latter is thinking and when he's thinking it.

* * *

 **— POWERS & ABILITIES**

• **Swordsmanship:** Kuro demonstrates a natural aptitude in the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped. He wields the Aublade with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through solid material such as steel, and even hold back his strength to deal damage to his foes without killing them. His remarkably fast weapon control allows him to bypass obstacles in order to cut his intended target.

• **Elemental Manipulation:** Kuro can release and use elements to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. It allows him to give his natural properties. He can turn his aura into the basic natural elements: fire, earth, water, lightning, and wind. He uses hand signs before issuing these techniques, but they're mainly cosmetic (he watched a lot of ninja anime as a child) and he never grows out of it either. This ability also has some utilitarian purposes as well such as using lightning to charge cell phones (which he explicitly exploits).

• **Gravitational Manipulation:** Kuro possesses the ability to utilize and manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people through the mark on his palm. He can bend gravity to make the environment very "heavy" or "light," cause objects to "fall" toward another object instead of the earth, flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects. A more powerful application is summoning a miniature black hole to draw in everything in its surroundings to generate a meteorite that he can freely control **(Okay, I'll admit: this is Chibaku Tensei from _Naruto_. I'm sorry, I love that move! X-P)**

He can also apply this to himself to increase and decrease his own weight (less weight=flight manipulation; more weight=root himself to the ground to keep upright)

The catch: he can't use it in succession and is obligated to a "recharge" time after each use. The length of the recharge is dependent on how many objects are being manipulated and/or the general properties of said object (weight, size, etc.)

• **Regenerative Powers:** Kuro has a certain degree of healing abilities: he can stabilize life forces and restore missing organs and limbs through physical contact with the mark on his palm. Although it does have its limits; he can only use this technique once per person and it drains his power substantially. Also, if the subject is on the verge of death, while he can restore their life force, the subject is put in a nigh-irreversible coma until their powers can regenerate, something which can take a very long time.

• **Flight:** Being half-Angel, Kuro is able to fly using his silvery white wings


	2. Life 1-1: A New Start

**NOTICE! I forgot to add an updated version of Kuro's bio in this story, so when you guys got the notification that the next chapter was up, that was really supposed to be the first chapter and I had already swapped the order. I hope this settles any confusion that you guys might have, and the next TRUE chapter should be up within the next 24-36 hours. See ya then!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool D×D. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Kuro belongs to me and any other OCs and/or references included belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Darkness. Nothing but darkness. It was all that I could see. Stiff blackness all around as I fall into an unknown abyss. My body was engulfed in a pure bright light as I had somehow found footing. Looking around cautiously until I found a strange glass door. Seeing nothing else available to me, I decided to open this door. As I pulled and pulled, light became emanating from the doorway until it consumed me completely, causing me to shield my eyes. Once uncovering my eyes, I found myself in a strange landscape. Simply a blue sky and clouds. A few feathers floating all over. I opened my mouth to speak._

 _No words._

 _I couldn't speak. I clutched my neck and cleared my throat, yet that too didn't produce any sound. I was more confused than ever before. Before I had a chance to explore, I felt a soft, slender hand on my shoulder. I stiffened under then touch as I backed away and got into a defensive stance. Though, no amount of the rigorous training my father and mentors had given me could prepared me for what I saw._

 _Right in front of me stood an adult woman. She looked to be 5' 11" as she glanced up at me with a gentle smile. Her deep red hair faded to orange and ran down to her knees. Her golden-colored eyes brimming with both power and gentleness as she bore them straight at me. She had a figure that I thought could put my mother or sister's to shame. Her thin waist, big breasts, pretty pink nipples, and... Wait, hold on, what?!_

 _Further inspection revealed what was, in my opinion, one of the worst possible situation: This woman was nude for all to see. Booty bald naked. And what's worse is that she's not even making an attempt to hide either her goodies nor her Cave of Wonders. I felt blood rush to my head, yet strangely not to my nose. I tried to look away but I was somehow drawn to her body. Damn it! I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could sprout words the woman placed her finger on my mouth to silence me. Then, with a giggle she pulled me into an embrace, unintentionally pulling me into her cleavage. She played with my spiky hair before finally speaking..._

 ** _"I'm so glad we can finally meet, Seishin Kuro-kun..."_** _she said soothingly as I managed to pull my face from her cleavage and taking a few revitalizing breaths of air. First off, how the fuck does she know my name? I somehow finally managed to find my voice._

 _"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked with a blush as I was fighting a losing battle of not staring at her gorgeous body._

 ** _"Me?"_** _she innocently pointed at herself before placing an hand on my cheek. Who else?_

 _Before I could reply, the woman cupped my face and brought it close to hers as she grew a seductive smile on her face; **"You've become quite handsome."**_

 _"U-um…" was all I could muster before she separated from me and snapped her fingers. Her body glowed briefly and as the light faded, she was finally clothed in an elegant black dress with various gold accessories such as a necklace, hair piece, a few bangles, and bracelets. I finally noticed that I was also clothed in my pajamas as well._

 _She soon sat down cross-legged and motioned for me to do the same. As soon as I did, for the first time since I met this woman, her face grew deadly serious and she spoke with a tone that oozed with authority; **"I am a divine being whose spirit has been inside of you since you were young. I've watched you grow so much, and I've decide to finally introduce myself to you face-to-face. My name is Amera. I am what is known as the Fukkatsu no Megami (Goddess of Creation)."**_

 _My face turned to one of shock as I stared at her; "What?! The goddess that Otō-san and Michael-sama had read to me about when I was little?! You're the one?!"_

 _Now it was Amera-sama's turn to be surprised; **"You know of me?"**_

 _"Yeah! Everyone in Heaven has heard about you! They say that you're the daughter of the original Kami-sama. But we don't have much else to go by. In that case, I have a lot of questions I wanna ask you."_

 _ **"In due time, Kuro-kun,"** Amera placated the boy. **"For now, I believe you're due for a history lesson. And don't worry, time flows much slower here than in the real world, so I have time to give my full story. But my only request is that this information stays strictly between us.** "_

 _"Okay," I braced myself for the story. Amera flashed a grateful smile, I do make good on my promises, after all._

 ** _"I'll start from the beginning… My Otō-sama, whom you all know as the original God, was a man who sought peace by spreading his wisdom across the world. He was exceptionally wise, as He was able to bring about a great change to the world by simply disseminating the principles of His religion._**

 ** _His ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, He chose to entrust His dream and legacy to His two children: me and my Otōtō-chan,"_** _I had to suppress a laugh when Amera-sama added the '-chan' honorific._

 ** _"My Otōtō-chan, Edall, was acknowledged by Otō-sama as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very closed off from the rest of the world. I, however, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but I pushed on through my limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of my struggles and the friends and bonds that I've made. Otō-sama later told me that He acknowledged my chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace amongst the three worlds._**

 ** _On His deathbed, He chose me to be His successor, but Edall, overcome by bitterness and envy, sought war against me. As such, we fought. We fought in a battle that would last for many years until I had to do the unthinkable… I sealed him into a different dimension, which you all know as the Underworld. Around that time, Michael had been dubbed the sole Archangel after the higher-ups were aware of Otō-sama's demise to prevent discord amongst the denizens of Heaven. Many decades after that, however, I soon perished as well. But my consciousness and my powers withstood the test of time, beginning the process that is known as Reincarnation._**

 ** _For millennia, after our deaths, our consciousnesses and our powers were transmigrated into each of our reincarnations. Some waged wars and others became friends and brothers in all but blood. I watched it all happen, unable to interfere in any way, shape, or form. Each of my reincarnates were marked by the symbol that you see on my forehead,"_** _Gears ran in my head as I finally put two and two together and stared into my left hand. A black crescent moon symbol, just like on Amera-sama's forehead, was apparent there since I was an infant. So, judging by what Amera-sama had just said…_

 _"Wait, so that means—"_

 ** _"Yes. You, Seishin Kuro-kun, are the latest inhibitor of my power and my latest reincarnation,"_** _Wow! That's a bomb I never thought would be dropped on me._

 _I really wanted to know more. So many questions popped into my head, but as I opened my mouth to ask the first one, Amera-sama closed the distance between her lips and mine. She trapped me into a good, long kiss. After the first couple of seconds, she managed to snake her tongue into my mouth. I was stupefied at first but after a bit, I gave in and kissed back. Amera-sama gave an excited squeak as we began a tongue duel for dominance. After a bit, we slowly, yet somewhat reluctantly, separated and I stared at her, eyes as big as saucers._

 _Amera-sama then grabbed my wrist and slowly guided my hand towards her left breast as my face was red like a apple at this point. She giggled at my reaction as she felt my hand involuntarily squeeze, eliciting a soft whimper. I stepped back a few hundred feet and kept emitting apology after apology, but she went into a laughing fit. As she calmed down, she used her finger to bring my face to hers._

 ** _"I'm sorry. It's just that you're so cute when you're surprised and blushing that I couldn't help myself. Although I must say, your hand was really soft... and warm. How do you keep it that way?"_** _she asked/teased me._

 _I didn't answer. All that was in my mind was;_ 'This is gonna be a thing, isn't it? _'_

 ** _"Yes, it will,"_** _Amera-sama said. I jumped._ ** _"Before you ask, I'm in your head so I can quite clearly and vividly see and hear what goes on in that adorable little mind of yours."_** _she playfully poked my head for emphasis. I let out a 'Hmph' as I folded my arms and looked away with a pout. How exactly did she go from ancient and wise goddess to Super Tease?!_

 ** _"While I'd love to talk more, you have to get going. You have school today, don't you?"_** _Amera stretched, then rested her hands behind her head. What a lax goddess…_

 ** _"Oh, yeah! Where's the exit?"_** _I asked. Amera shook her head with a smirk._

 ** _"This is your dream, Darling. Wake up!"_** _Amera replied as she leaned in and planted one last kiss before the entire landscape became engulfed in light and everything went white._

 _I woke up._

* * *

"It's been three years since I've had that dream…" **Kuro Seishin** woke up with a light yawn and slowly rose upwards. This wasn't his bed, he was lying in a lush field up in Heaven.

In terms of appearance, Kuro is a human/Angel hybrid, officially dubbed as a nephilim, with a lean, yet muscular build and has blue eyes and black hair with a brown tint to it. His hair is spiky and he has chin-length bangs that frame both sides of his face. His other bangs are parted at the right side of his forehead in a windswept design. His current outfit consisted of a sleeveless, white shirt with his name emblazoned on the back. He had bandages on both of his forearms and on his lower legs. A large blue cloth with navy blue lining was wrapped around his waist, held on with a thick golden cloth. He wears beige pants, similar to chaps, and black sandals.

He never bothered to check the time and just laid back down on the soft, cool grass until he was met by the face of an astoundingly beautiful, green-eyed woman. Her curly, blonde hair draped her perfectly roundish face as she smiled serenely at the boy below her.

"Gagh!" Kuro screamed in surprise and jolted back up. Upon hearing giggling coming from the woman now behind him, he turned and gave her a playful glare. "Gabriel-sama, don't DO that!"

 **Gabriel** , one of the Four Great Seraph, a group of Angels that are the guardians of the Throne of Heaven, continued laughing at Kuro's expense just as another figure came into view. He was a handsome-looking man with long hair and eyes the same color as Gabriel's; "As hilarious as your reaction was, we came to you for reasons other than to tease you, Kuro-san."

"For some reason, I'm not getting those vibes, Michael-sama," Kuro huffed and sat cross-legged. He was annoyed, yes, but that didn't mean that he was going to disrespect the leader of the Angels and Seraphs, which would warrant him becoming a Fallen Angel. "So, how can I be of service to you two?"

Despite the perpetual smile of **Michael** 's face, his tone was purely authoritative as he motioned for the young man to walk with him. Gabriel moved to his side and grabbed his hand as they walked. Michael smiled knowingly while Kuro, though initially shocked, subconsciously grasped her hand back. The best way to describe her reaction would be to use this emoji: (≧‿≦)

"Recent studies and observations have reported seeing suspicious activity amongst the Fallen Angels. However, I feel they may have felt our skepticism and have gone into hiding. No one that we have as representatives of Heaven have been able to locate them. What's more is that they have been acting out on their own despite having orders from their current leader, Azazel, to not cause any tension between the Three Factions. What's more is that further investigation shows that they're specifically targeting those who possess Sacred Gears," Michael briefed Kuro on the current situation. The young man didn't need to hear anymore and quickly put two and two together.

"So, you need a dashing, young hero to come save the day?" Kuro asked with a cocky smirk. The widened perpetual smile on Michael's face was the only answer he needed. "Sweet. So, when do I start?"

"You can start as early as tomorrow. Fortunately (or not), the location is near your home in the Surface World, so there won't be any long-distance travelling needed," the leader of the Angels replied dutifully. Kuro saluted with his free hand as a sign of 'mission accepted.'

"Aye, aye, Sir!" a brief moment of silence later… "…Can I have my hand back now, Gabriel-sama?"

Gabriel snapped out of her lovestruck trans and blushed in embarrassment as she swiftly took her hand back. Michael made a mental note to tease his sister about it later…

…but not before getting at least one remark in.

"If you're done flirting with Kuro-san, I need you to come with me for a moment, Gabriel," the blonde woman gave her brother a stern pout.

"I am not… flirting with him…!" the red coloring in her face spoke volumes about her embarrassment on the matter, neither one noticing Kuro leaving to go back home.

* * *

Down in the Surface World, the Seishin residence was a moderately sized home located near the woodlands. It was characterized by wooden structures, and a thatched roof. The base is elevated several centimeters from the ground and is laid across horizontal wooden floor beams.

"A mission?" a tall adult male with naturally shaggy, black hair and golden irises asked. He wore a simple red t-shirt with gray lining and gray sweatpants. "It's only been a week since you've been promoted to 10 of Hearts, hasn't it?"

Kuro nodded at his father, **Saiga Seishin** 's, question; "Yeah. Apparently, there's some suspicious activity going on with the Fallen Angels, so Michael-sama told me that I should go dig into it."

"I see…" Saiga rubbed his chin. While he felt that it was a bit hasty to send in his son, who was only recently promoted, the man knew that he had no place to question his superior's decisions. But, his fatherly side kept edging him to at least say this. "Try not to do anything crazy, okay? Or else your mother, sister, and I will really have our heads spin."

"Yeah. Got it."

"Got what?" a third, feminine voice chimed from behind Saiga. It was a woman with long, wavy, dark hair, jade green eyes, and a slender frame. She set down two plates of food for both men on the table.

"Michael-sama just gave Kuro another mission. A pretty long-term one," Saiga answered. His wife, **Shizuna Seishin** , placed a hand on her cheek with a bit of a worried expression on her face.

"What is it this time?"

"I'm to investigate any suspicious activity from the Fallen Angels. They've seemingly gone rogue and are targeting those who possess Sacred Gears," the great thing was, despite being a human, Shizuna was well aware of the existence of the Three Factions and every other mythology under the sun.

Kuro guessed that was just a requirement when his mother decided to marry and bear the children of an Angel.

"That… sounds rather… dangerous," Kuro knew that tone. Shizuna was about to go into what was known as Mama Bear Mode™.

"Okā-san, I'll be safe. I promise you," Kuro gave a smile to her as an extra measure. It took Shizuna a little bit to acclimate to the linguistics of her son's next assignment.

"Fine… I guess. But there's one more pressing matter that I have to address: you'll be starting school tomorrow, yes?"

That wasn't a question. She was basically say "You WILL start school tomorrow" and Kuro knew better than to argue with a woman, much less his own mother.

"Yes. Though, it will be a bit hard to balance out the mission with classwork, but I'll manage (hopefully)…"

"You'd better. Anyways, your dinner's going to get cold and I'm not reheating it if it does," Shizuna sat down to eat. Kuro looked down onto his lap to see a young girl, fifteen years old, sleeping there. Her shoulder-length black hair hiding her features as Kuro shook his thigh to rouse her up.

"Kazumi-chan, soup's on. Okā-san's not gonna reheat your food if it gets cold," as if on cue, young **Kazumi Seishin** got up from her place on her older brother's lap and groggily moved to the only empty seat which housed her food. In terms of her appearance, once puberty hit Kazumi, it hit hard and she developed a rather well-endowed figure for her age which made her popular with the boys in her class.

The girl gave out a soft yawn; "What'd I miss?" The other three gave each other looks that read 'should we tell her?'

"Nothing much," I guess that's a no… "We were just talking about how Kuro starts school tomorrow morning."

"Bleeeeeeeehh! Boring!" Kazumi stuck her tongue out at the forsaken word, 'school.' Everyone else just laughed at her expense.

* * *

 ** _The next day…_**

Kuro groggily got out of bed while scratching his head. He dragged his feet over to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. While he didn't voice it last night, Kuro never necessarily wanted to go school, especially a private school that has a uniform. What put off Kuro somewhat was the fact that Kuoh Academy was, until recently, an all-female institution before suddenly deciding to become a co-ed. He really hoped to make some more guy friends since the ratio of guy friends to… lady… friends was 1:3 with the ladies on the winning end.

Kuro splashed his face with cold water to eliminate any remaining grogginess. His hairstyle never really needed much work: just comb out any knots, apply a little bit of gel to his scalp to prevent dandruff, and bam! Ready to go.

He exited the restroom and stared at his uniform that was hanging up against the door, freshly cleaned and ironed by his mother. The uniform consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

 _'School uniforms suck…!'_ he mentally groaned.

 _ **("Oh, suck it up, you big baby~!")**_ a familiar voice chastised him in his subconscious.

 _'Amera-sama, at least wait until I've had my coffee to start going Mama Bear™ on me please…'_

 _ **("Aww, but you're so much cuter and more fun to mess with when you're all groggy and sleepy~")**_ the goddess chimed. Kuro sighed, ever since three years ago when Amera came into his life, she's been either extremely wise and helpful, or incredibly lax and playful.

Sighing, Kuro walked into the kitchen and plopped down on the seat, his parents already seated there; "I feel like a total nerd…"

Wait—I though he was one…

"That's what every kid says on their first day of school, Kuro," Saiga poked fun at his son's misery, his third favorite pastime.

"Well, I think you look handsome," Shizuna sniffled, dabbing her eye with a napkin she seemed to pull out of nowhere. Typical doting mother… "Oh, it seemed like yesterday when I taught you your ABC's! Now, my baby boy's all grown up and starting high school!"

"Okā-san…" said 'baby boy' groaned as he took a comforting sip of his coffee.

"And he's even started drinking coffee! At least I still have little Kazu-chan to keep me company~"

Kazumi poked her head out the kitchen doorway and looked at her mother indignantly; "Hey, I'm not 'little!' I'm a young woman! Look at my boobs!"

One more throaty sigh escaped from Kuro's… throat, I guess, as he finished his food and coffee and grabbed his school bag; "Alright, I'm off."

He had to run out the door to escape the imminent spine-crushing hug from the combined efforts of both his mother and sister.

* * *

The school buildings were absolutely graceful with a intricate design, and the school grounds shined from the reflection of the sunlight.

Kuro rose an eyebrow as he looked around the area surrounding him. A whole crowd of students mingled with each other as they walked with the other crowds into the buildings. Sighing, Kuro followed the crowd of students into the building of Kuoh Academy.

He entered the front gates to Kuoh Academy and his eyes widened at just how big the school was. He wandered forward, pulling out his schedule while scratching his head. Kuro had only been on campus for no longer than a minute, and he already was getting comments about him. The boys growled that yet another good-looking guy came to their school, while the girls were swooning over the lost Nephilim-in-disguise with different shades of red spreading across their faces. Making the decision to ignore this, Kuro looked at his schedule once more, looking for the room number. It only took him about two minutes to find his class, and he knocked on the door. The teacher, again female, opened the door, smiled, and ushered him inside.

Peeking into the class, and noticing the looks he was getting from the students, walked in. Kuro rubbed the back of his head nervously, a social tick, as he stood in front of the class.

"Students, this young man right here will be joining us for class starting today. Now, why not tells us something about yourself for us?" the teacher said. Kuro wasn't that used to having so much attention focused solely on him, which caused him to stutter.

"U-um… okay," he cleared his throat before summoning all the charisma he could muster. "Hey, what's up? My name's Kuro Seishin! I was born in Kyoto and came over here to see the sights, grab some good food, and have some fun! …With a little bit of education thrown in the mix, of course… Here's to hoping that we all get along, guys… and gals… Well… there are more gals than guys, but now I'm rambling!"

The class let out a few laughs at his unique intro. Kuro went all the way to the back of the classroom, sitting down silently in his seat. As he listened to the teacher go about her lesson, while simultaneously looking at the birds chirping outside, and listening to the breeze of the trees, Kuro placed his hand under his chin with a soft smile. He didn't know what it was about nature that soothed him so, but the feeling was not unwelcome. He only tore his eyes away from the window to answer any questions the teacher had for him.

* * *

During the break, Kuro was bombarded with questions from various classmates about himself.

"Hey, hey, Kuro-san! What's it like in Kyoto?!"

"You have such… crazy hair. Do you put a lot of gel in it?"

"Your arms are quite big. Did you participate in any sports?" another female classmate asked while feeling up his arm.

Kuro was slightly taken aback by all of this attention, but wasn't about to leave them all hanging; "Well, our summers are hot and humid, and the winters are relatively cold with occasional snowfall. Its rainy season begins around the middle of June, although we're prone to typhoons during the later parts of the year. In terms of sports, yeah, I've done football, baseball, and occasionally horse racing. They're mainly guilty pleasures, so I don't really dabble in it much. My hair, though, it's the style I was born with. I don't put much gel in it, actually. I just comb out any knots, apply a little bit of gel to my scalp to prevent dandruff, and bam! Ready to go."

One student ran her fingers through his hair; "Wow! Your hair isn't as thorny as I thought it was! It's really soft."

"I get that reaction a lot. Anyways, nice talking to you guys. See ya around" he got up to go outside and eat his food. Kuro always preferred to eat outdoors.

"Yo, Newbie!"

Turning around, Kuro saw two males about his age, hiding behind a pile of shrubbery. One of the boys had a balding, gray head and looked like he took part in his fair share of sports. The other boy had short black hair and wore square glasses, thus fitting the nerdy archetype of character.

" **HEY** , fuck you!" the glasses-wearing kid swore to the skies above, confusing both his friend and Kuro.

"Anyways… what's up, Newbie? The name's Matsuda and the crazy guy over there is Motohama," the boy named Matsuda, introduced the both of them, completely oblivious to the searing glare Motohama was giving him. "Hey, you wanna seeing something… amazing?"

"I do like amazing things… I'm in," Kuro agreed with a grin.

The two males smiled mischievously, and they grabbed Kuro, pulling his head into the bushes. Shaking the leaves out of his hair and face, Kuro opened his eyes.

He then heard some rustling and strange laughter coming from Motohama and Matsuda. This clued the boy in on something being wrong when he quickly turned around to see that both of them were gone.

"Huh? The hell did they go?" Kuro got up and out of the shrubbery, dusted his pants off and turned around when the tip of a bamboo sword was mere inches from his face. "Uuhhh…"

Looking away from the _shinai_ , Kuro was face to face with a pair of agitated girls wearing standard kendo outfits.

"What exactly were you doing hiding in those bushes?" the one who asked that question was a brunette girl with a red ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail.

"I… uhhhh…" Kuro raised his finger to try and explain himself, but he couldn't form a proper response as the _shinai_ to his face was making him nervous.

"Answer the question. Now," with that kind of tone… who was he to argue?

"Well, uh, I was just coming outside, minding my own business, when these two dudes came up to me and asked me if I wanted to see something 'amazing,'" Kuro emphasized the 'amazing' by doing jazz hands. "They then grabbed me, pulled me into those bushes, and just… left. And next thing I know, I've got two very angry girls glaring at me with a _shinai_ to my face which is making me very uncomfortable…"

"Who were the two guys that came up to you?"

"Err… one of them had a balding, gray head and the other had square-rimmed glasses. I think they were… Moto-ham and Mustard…?"

 ** _("Think harder and not about food…")_** Amera said from within his mind.

"Um… Oh, I remember now! Motohama and Matsuda!" the deep groans coming from the girls let him know that the two guys were rather infamous. "You all groaned. Why did you groan?"

"Because those two are the _Hentai Ni'nin-gumi_ (Perverted Duo)," the other girl, one with short, pink hair and a white hair ornament answers with anger and annoyance in her voice.

" _'Hentai Ni'nin-gumi?'_ What's the deal with them?"

"You seriously don't know them? I envy you…"

"Of course, I don't know them. I just got here today, so please get this _shinai_ away from my face…"

Both girls' eyes widened at that last tidbit of information; "Wait, your name wouldn't happen to be Seishin Kuro-kun, right?"

"Yeah…?" immediately, the shinai was gone and the girls bowed their upper bodies.

("We're really sorry about that!") they said simultaneously.

Kuro easily waved off their apology with a forgiving smile; "It's alright. I'd probably get the wrong idea, too. But I never really caught your names, though."

Their bodies rose up and they beamed at the young man. The pink haired girl did the taking; "M-my name is Katase, and this is Murayama. It's really nice to meet you, Kuro-kun."

"Alright, then. Murayama-san, Katase-san. Talk to ya later?" he offered. Both of them readily nodded before waving at him and heading back inside.

Kuro sighed in relief; "That was… rather frightening."

* * *

"Excuse me," another voice, this one more masculine, reached the boy's ears. Kuro turned around and saw a handsome, blond boy with gray eyes and a mole just under his left one. With a charming smile, he held his hand out to the spiky haired boy. "My name is Kiba Yuuto."

Kuro returned the gesture; "Seishin Kuro at your service. So, what do you need from me, good sir?"

"Actually, I have a message for you from Rias Gremory-senpai," Yuuto explained. "She wishes to meet you at the old school building after classes are done."

"Really, now? Uh, okay, as long as it doesn't take too, too long. Okā-san and my imōto don't like it when I'm out of the house for too long."

"Don't worry. It won't," Yuuto assured with a small, yet poorly suppressed chuckle. The two boys eventually went their separate ways when they heard the bell signaling classes ring, but one nagging thought came into the spiky haired teen's head.

 _ **"I TOTALLY MISSED OUT ON LUNCH!"**_ he shouted, scaring any spectators around him. "Hey, uh, Chosha-san (Author), would you be so kind as to go back to the start of this jump cut and add in me eating my food?"

Kuro's text tone chimed and his phone vibrated. Taking it out, he saw that he had two new messages.

* * *

 _ **[From: Chosha-san**_

 _ **Subject: Your request**_

 _ **"Mmm… Nope (⌐■_■)"]**_

* * *

"Dammit…"

* * *

 _ **[From: Okā-san**_

 _ **Subject: no subject**_

 _ **"Oh! I almost forgot something! Make sure you watch out for any girls that might catch your eye. I'd love to get to have a daughter-in-law~**_

 _ **XOXO (￣З￣)"]**_

* * *

 _'How do people keep making these complex emojis?'_ Kuro thought as he returned to his classes, unaware of two blue-green eyes giving him a scrutinizing gaze.

* * *

 **Thanks, everybody for reading the first chapter of this revamped version of "Kuro vs. D×D!" Just to recap on what the differences from last time are, here's a list of changes to be brought into this story:**

 **• The origins of Kuro's incarnation is expanded upon slightly**

 **• A few original characters have name, appearance, and personality changes (Don't worry, Kuro won't change. He'll still be as wisecracking and fourth wall breaking as usual)**

 **• Kuro's inherit abilities have been altered**

 **• Overall interactions with canon characters are slightly altered**

 **• All original lemon chapters will be removed (Sorry… If you guys want, I can try to do another, separate Lemon Collection for this story. First one was trial and error, but it was a dud…)**

 **• The order of certain events will be subject to change i.e.: when and where Kuro will meet certain characters**

 **Please be sure to Fav, Follow, and drop in a Review and I hope to see you guys again soon!**

 **~ Peace!**


	3. Life 1-2: A Gesture of Affection

**I looked up on the HSD×D wiki page for the Brave Saints system and found out about the whole suit of cards thing. Apparently, some Seraphs and high-level Angels have a set suit, Michael with "spades" and Gabriel with "hearts." As such, I changed it so that Kuro is 10 of Hearts under Gabriel and, while retaining the idea of the Church Trio becoming Angels, have them become the suit of spades under Michael.**

 **The Heavens apparently choose who becomes an Angel based on their talents, purity of heart, and how strongly they follow them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool D×D. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. Kuro belongs to me and any other OCs and/or references included belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The last period of the day had ended as the students prepared to go back home. However, before Kuro could walk out the door, he was met by a familiar head of brown hair. It was one of the girls from the Kendo Peeping Incident, as Kuro puts it, Murayama.

Kuro smiled at the girl; "Hey, Murayama-san. What can this guy do for a lovely lady such as yourself?"

Murayama's face turned red at the compliment before she got to the reason why she approached him; "Um… Kuro-kun? Are you… doing anything this Sunday?"

The boy placed his hands on his chin as he thought about anything he had to do on that day, other than it being when he usually does laundry; "Uh, nope. Nope, I don't have anything planned. I'm still fairly new to this town, so…"

 _'Perfect!'_

The brunette's face turned redder; "So… since you're new to Kuoh, and all, do you think you and I could…you know… go out… together?"

 _'Whoa…'_ Kuro's eyes widened. He knew exactly what was going on: Murayama is asking him out on a date. He couldn't stop the faint coloring of his cheeks, which made the young woman in front of him swoon.

Kuro didn't really know what to think about this current situation. He didn't have much experience in hanging out with people, much less anyone of the female variety. But then again, he hardly knew Murayama, so why on earth was she asking him to hang out with her, just out of the blue?

Well, she either really wants to get to know him or…

 _'Does she like me?_ ' she really couldn't, could she? _'Nah! It's only been a couple hours since we've met. But then again, I've heard that if a girl asks you out on a date, then she's interested in you.'_

He finally returned to reality when a slender hand was waving in front of his face; "Oh, uh, sorry. Kinda lost myself for a minute."

Murayama giggled slightly. "It's okay. So… do you want to go… with me… this Sunday?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun," Kuro replied with a cheeky grin. And if you listen carefully, you could hear the faint sounds of Murayama's squealing. And looking slightly to her right, you'll seeing a chibi-fied version of her soaring in the skies along with some birds.

Immediately after hearing what Kuro had just said, Murayama smiled widely and she ran over to Kuro and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. Kuro stiffened at the contact, and he rubbed his cheek. Murayama giggled at the action, and she put her hands behind her back; "Remember, it's on Sunday, okay? And… do you mind if we exchanged phone numbers, as well?"

While getting up, Kuro nodded to her, trying to decide whether telling his family that he was going on a date with a girl would be a good idea, or not. He tore the edge of a sheet of paper and wrote his number to give to her, the brunette doing the same.

"And with that, it's set. I've gotta go, Murayama-san. I'm looking forward to that date, now."

He turned around just in time to miss the girl's face begin to surpass the color of a tomato at the fact that he called their outing a "date."

* * *

Whilst Kuro was getting lucky with the ladies, there were a group of four inside one room in the old school building. There were many small and strange inscriptions and signs on the floor, walls, and ceiling. The thing that stands out the most is the large fancy circle right in the middle of the room. Around the room are some nice looking sofas and desks.

"Yuuto, did you give him my message?" said a blue-green eyed girl sitting at the only desk in the room. Her most defining characteristic was her well-endowed figure and her long, flowing crimson hair.

"Yes, _Buchō_ (Club President). He should be on his way right now," the blond bit responded curtly. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you need Kuro-san to come here? Was it because of the aura he gave off?"

"So, you sensed it, too," the redhead, named Rias Gremory, mumbled before answering her servant's question. "Yes, that's exactly the reason. The Angels' activity rate have risen over the past few weeks, judging from what I've been sensing. But it wasn't until three days ago that the numerous Holy auras have disappeared and just two were left. The stronger of the two now coming here to the school."

"The stronger one being Seishin-senpai?" the monotoned voice of a petite, white haired girl spoke next whilst she was eating _yōkan_ (Japanese chocolate treats). Rias nodded in confirmation.

"For a while now, I've been meaning to address this, but at the same time, I felt like it would cause even more discord and mistrust between them and us Devils. And I'm sure Nii-sama doesn't need any more on his plate…" as infuriatingly embarrassing as her older brother can be, Rias didn't want to be responsible for any unnecessary tension between any of the Three Factions.

Before she could continue, everyone sensed that the Holy aura from earlier was getting closer. Kuro was arriving.

"Ara, he's coming. How shall we greet him?" this time, a girl beside Rias with the same well endowed figure (although, her chest was just a bit larger), but with black hair tied in a ponytail by an orange ribbon chimed with a pleasant smile and tone.

"Akeno, please…"

* * *

 _'Wait, so… is it Freddy Krueger or Norman Bates? Because that's the vibe I get the longer I'm in here…'_

 _ **("Norman Bates owns that freaky hotel. Freddy is a serial killer…")**_

 _ **["Don't forget the skin suits! Everybody forgets the skin suits…"]**_ a third, new voice interjected.

 _'The what? What're you talking about, Xurok?'_ Xurok, who was basically the manifestation of Kuro's repressed feelings, hummed in contemplation.

 _ **["Well, there's—Oh, wait. We're here…"]**_ Indeed, they were. Before knocking, Kuro noticed another room just at the end of the hall, yet it was closed off with a **'DO NOT ENTER'** sign on it. He decided to heed its warning and not go _anywhere_ near that door. Rapping his hand on the door in front of him, he waited until he heard someone tell him to come inside to open the door.

Kuro inspected the room with awe. It gave him more of the feeling of a hotel than anything. Once he stopped looking around, he noticed the four other people in the room.

Yuuto, he recognized immediately, but the three others were a mystery to him. Two of them were unbelievably beautiful girls, most likely third years, with rather well-endowed figures, except one had really long crimson colored hair and the other had black hair in a ponytail. The third person was a pretty cute girl, probably a first year, with short, snow white hair and hazel eyes.

 _ **["Ooh, la-la~"]** _ Xurok purred in his head.

 _ **'Control yourself…'**_

 _ **["Oh, come on, man! Look at dem boobies! LOOK AT 'EM! The loli ain't too bad, either. Give her a couple years and OH DAYUM!"]**_

 ***Smack!***

 ** _("Quiet…")_** Amera had slapped Xurok on the back of the head… if he had one, that is…

 _'Thank you, Amera-sama…'_

Kuro decided to break the ice and smirked; "'Sup? I'm guessing the redhead is Rias-senpai?"

Rias nods in confirmation just as the black haired girl had finished preparing tea for everyone, even Kuro. She laid his on the table and he sat on the sofa in front of it. Rias moved from her desk to sofa in front of the window directly across from where Kuro sat at while the others stood behind it. He took a sip and, to his delight, it tasted great.

"Great tea, uhh…"

The ravenette giggled softly into her hand; "Ara, where are my manners? My name is **Himejima Akeno**. Pleasure to meet you, Seishin-kun~"

 _'She called me "-kun…"'_ Kuro was confused as to why Akeno would add such an affectionate honorific to his name right as they met, but he could not question further since Rias cleared her throat.

"Seishin Kuro. As you already know, my name is Rias Gremory. And I would like to welcome you in behalf of the Occult Research Club…" Right at Rias' pause, black, bat-like wings sprouted from her back, the same thing happening with everyone else whose name isn't Kuro. "…as Devils."

The knowing smirk plus the fact that she had openly revealed herself as a Devil clued Kuro in that she also know what he was, so he relented and his Angel wings appeared as he recited what Michael had told him to say if he had ran into any other supernatural force; "On the behalf of the Angels as well as Lord Michael-sama himself, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

He stood up, bowed, sat right back down, and then looked at all four of them; "Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Kiba Yuuto, and…"

He totally just remembered that he didn't know the white haired girl's name; "…and… uh… Line?"

Sighing and rolling her eyes, the girl finally told him; " **Tōjo Koneko**."

"Right! Tōjo Koneko," A tense silence filled the room. The boy was slightly nervous and pursed his lips, looking everywhere except at the people in front of him.

 _ **["It's silent. Why is it silent?"]**_ Xurok was complaining as if he were watching an anime where the characters just stop in the middle of a fight to tell their back story.

 _ **("Read the atmosphere, Baka!")**_ A ding could be heard inside Kuro's subconscious. _**("Oh. Popcorn's done.")**_

'Popcorn? Why and how do you two need to eat when you're in my head?!'

 ** _["…Should we tell him about the pool table?"]_**

 _'Where did you get a—You almost got me with that…'_ the sound of multiple balls rolling on a table (pool sounds, IDGAF) rang next.

 ** _["Got you with what?"]_**

 _'This conversation is over…'_

"Soooo... is this the part where you, like, try to murder me, or interrogate me…?" Kuro asked, hoping it won't come to that. To his relief, Rias shook her head.

"No. Just as long as you behave, that is," she answered, her voice brimming with unknown force.

"Duly noted," Kuro deadpanned, not wanting to be responsible for any tensions between the Angels and Devils. "So, I'm guessing that I'm to explain why I'm in your territory, right?"

Rias nodded and he explained everything. About the Fallen Angels' activity as well as their intent on targeting Sacred Gear holders. Rias was a mixture of saddened and angry. Saddened because of the numerous innocents that would meet an early end, and angry because it was happening in her territory; "I had figured this was coming. With that said, I've come up with a few countermeasures in the case of an attack, but it'd be unwise of me to think that we have everything under control. As such, I have a proposition for you, Kuro."

The boy made a sign for her to continue; "I give you the okay to continue combing the area for any signs of suspicious activity on two conditions: the first, you do not engage them at all without reporting to me beforehand…"

While it irked Kuro a little bit that he would essentially be taking orders from someone besides Michael, he rationalized this as a truce and he would adhere to her conditions… for now, anyways.

Besides, keeping good in your word was on the Seishin Code of Conduct™ ***(Pssst! It doesn't exist…!)**

"…the second," Rias continued. "Is that if you can find me even one powerful entity to join my peerage, we can make you a member of the Occult Research Club since you'll need to be part of an extracurricular activity."

So, in essence, she gave him the okay to scour the entirety of this city as per his mission from Michael as long as he keeps her updated, and find her another servant…

 _'Should I do it?'_ he asked his "tenants."

 _ **("It would prove beneficial to both sides. The way I see it, this is more of a truce if anything. And there wouldn't be any disturbances between both the Angels and Devils.")** _ Amera considered sagely.

 _ **["And also boobs. Boobs everywhere…"]** _ Kuro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Leave it to Xurok to say something so perverted.

"Alright. You win. Normally, I'd be weighing my options… but I don't see any alternatives. Though, I have one final question for you, Senpai," One eyebrow rose as he continued. "Why the Occult Research Club? The atmosphere here is… ax-crazy…!"

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you while you're in here, I can guarantee that," Rias jokingly assured him with a bit of a chuckle. Kuro didn't appreciate the mirth in her tone.

'Why do I suddenly have the feeling that my life is going to get a little more complicated?'

 ** _["Because it is gonna get a little—screw it, a lot more complicated…"]_**

 _'Thank you for the lovely, unwanted answer, Xurok…'_

 ** _["Happy to serve~"]_**

* * *

Kuro was on his way back home, hands behind his head and whistling a merry tune, when his cell phone in his pocket rang. Taking it out and unlocking it, he saw the name, Murayama.

"Hello?"

 **"Sei… Kuro-kun?"** the brunette murmured timidly as she continued the conversation.

"Hey, what's up?" the boy greeted her warmly, setting her nerves at ease for a moment.

 **"It's just… um, about our… d-date on Sunday…"**

 **"You wanna know what we're doing on Sunday, don't ya?"** Kuro's tone was filled with mirth as Murayama turned redder on the other side. **"Well, too bad, hun. I'm not spoiling a darn thing."**

His father always did say the girls liked a little mystery. Although, the mixed reactions from his mother and Kazumi made him… skeptical.

 **"Can you at least tell me when we should meet up?"** Oh, true. He should at least tell her that.

"1:00. Is that alright with you?" Murayama nodded, but with a 'mm-hm' since she remembered that Kuro couldn't see her do it. "Oh, right! And let's meet up at the supermarket by the arcade, okay?"

Upon her affirmation, the call ended and Kuro's house was right around the corner. That was until a flash of yellow was in his peripheral vision…

 ****(Use this song as background music: _"At Dusk, I'll Think of You…"_ by Yoko Shimomura)**

Turning to his right, he saw a girl, a nun, walking along the road by herself. She looked about Kuro's age and had long blonde hair and gentle green eyes. Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck. She held a brown suitcase on her hands as she looked onto the ground.

 _'Aw… she looks so sad…'_ Kuro looked down in contemplation. Should he risk pissing off his mother (he could handle his sister just fine) by coming back home a little later, or just leave this girl be?

 _'Screw it. I'll take it,'_ Kuro crossed the street and walked up beside her. He nudged her gently to grab her attention. She recoiled slightly as she became more aware of her surroundings. The blonde nun frantically looked around her until her eyes landed on Kuro. Her face flushed slightly and fixed her veil, which nearly fell off during her minor panic attack.

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! May I help you?" she asked albeit quite timidly.

"Nothing, really. I saw you out here, alone and looking so downtrodden, so I thought I'd see if anything… er, what was wrong," Kuro replied with a sympathetic smile.

The girl smiled radiantly and Kuro could fight the faint reddening of his cheeks; "Thank you so much! I was just recently appointed to the church in this city, but I'm not fluent in Japanese. When I tried asking around, no one could help me because they didn't know what I was saying."

'She seems… rather happy when she's telling me she's lost,' Kuro thought, but then placed a hand in her shoulder.

"Well, you just lucked out since I know just the place you're looking for," it was true. He really couldn't miss a church at the top of a very tall hill while he was stargazing on the roof one night. "Follow me."

The grateful blonde girl followed Kuro like a puppy would its owner, the pair making small talk along the way. The girl's name was Asia Argento, a foreigner from England who was reassigned to the church here in Japan. She mentioned at one point that she had been "bestowed" with a power by God, but with a sad smile all the while. Kuro was curious, but decided to wait until she was ready to elaborate more on it.

The boy pointed towards the edge of the city, where the church was located at; "See? That right there is where you're heading, right?"

Asia once again smiled as she finally found the place; "Yes, that's the one! Thank you so much, Kuro-san~"

"Ehh, y'know…" Why does his heart always skip a beat whenever she smiles like that?! Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind (as well as ignoring any snide comments from Amera and Xurok), he turned to return home when Asia stopped him.

"Please wait…! Would you… at least walk with me until we reached the doors?" the blonde poked her index fingers together shyly.

Kuro thought about it for a minute; "Well, I've really got nothing to lose, so… sure."

They walked in comfortable silence through a dirt road surrounded by forestry until they arrived at the large double doors of the building Asia had sought after. She set her suitcase down before turning towards the boot who assisted her; "I really appreciate your help in finding this place, Kuro-san."

 *****(Replace current track with _"Destiny's Union"_ )**

With her hands folded behind her, she looked off to the side while blushing slightly, then looked straight into his sapphire eyes with her emerald ones; "Um… if it's not too much trouble… do you think we can see each other again…?"

Without even a moment's thought, Kuro simply answered with; "Of course. Anytime you want me to come over, well, just look for a guy with this crazy mess."

Kuro ran a hand through his spiky hair for emphasis, causing Asia to giggle softly. The sound was like a sweet melody to the boy's ears. Right at that moment, a light breeze had picked up, Asia's hair billowing in a curtain of shining gold. She stopped laughing and have him one more gentle gaze, bowing her head.

Before letting her go, Kuro waves his hand in the "come here" gesture. The blonde, while confused, complied and walked up until she was right in front of him. She was going to ask when she felt Kuro place his pointer and middle fingers on her forehead; "See ya later."

The small gesture made Asia blush. Rubbing the area he just touched made her feel warm and fuzzy inside as she replied; "Yes. I hope to see you again really soon!"

And with that, they went their separate ways, both with content and hopeful smiles on their faces.

 ****(End music)**

* * *

 _Sunday…_

Today was the day of Kuro and Murayama's date. The latter of the two nervously pacing around her bedroom in her bathrobe. She stared at the four dresses she had laid out on her bed. Her nerves were on overdrive. She hadn't been this nervous for a date since… wait, she doesn't think she's even been on a date before…

That just made her more nervous. Murayama finally settled on a black dress and put the others back. She grabbed a pair of low heeled shoes before closing her closet door. Then, she went to her dresser. After staring at her underwear drawer, she plucked out silk, black panties and a matching bra.

She dropped her robe, and then began getting dressed. After slipping her panties up her legs and setting the band underneath her hip bones, she leaned forward as she hooked her bra to give an extra push to her bosom.

Murayama slipped her dress over her head, and then went over to the mirror that hung over her door as she smoothed her dress out. Along with it, she wore a necklace with a moon charm on it, dark blue bands wrapping around her right forearm, two gold colored bracelets, and a black scarf. Her hair was let loose instead of being tied by her usual red ribbon and her bangs were kept from getting in her eyes by a white flower shaped hair pin.

Afterwards, the girl checked her phone once more to see that it was 12:37 p.m. She had less than half an hour to get to the meet-up spot. Remembering where it was, Murayama set off to go start her date off, internally shivering with anticipation at what he may have planned.

* * *

Having arrived five minutes before the awaited time period, Kuro was leaning against a fence while we waited for Murayama to arrive. He was dressed in a red, short sleeved shirt with the word "REBEL" across his chest, over which he has a high-collared, black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He has black pants with a small hip chain and brown dress shoes. He also wears a gold watch and and necklace with a sun charm in it.

In all truth, while he had everything planned, Kuro was still nervous. He hadn't been on a date since… ever. He's never had a date before…

He sighed dejectedly; "Here's to hoping this goes well…"

 ** _("Relax. You'll be fine. I'm sure Murayama will be ecstatic just to be spending the entire day with you.")_**

 _'You sure?'_

 ** _("Positive. Oh, here she comes, good luck.")_**

 ** _["Go get 'im, tiger!"_ ] **Xurok offered words of encouragement as well.

"Kuro-kun~!" the boy was in shock over Murayama's appearance. She looked… different. Amazing-different. "I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?"

Oh, that question. He remembered Ikuto's advice in that regard; "Nah, it's cool. I just got here, really."

Murayama placed a hand on her heart, sighing in relief; "Thank goodness. So, are you going to tell me what we're doing now?"

Kuro chuckled at her giddy tone and said nothing as he turned towards their first destination. His plan for this date was first, the arcade, then the aquarium, then to a restaurant to pick up something to eat, then a movie (of her choice since he was sure that Murayama was too keen on horror), and ending it off with watching the sunset at the pier. A good plan for his first date (albeit over the top, honestly).

For a first date, it actually went off without a hitch; Kuro won at most games, Murayama others. The boy even got her a stuffed Pirachu, the illegitimate child of a Pikachu and a Rattata, doll from a crane game. At the aquarium, the brunette marvelled at the many types of sea creatures they had on display and even got a few snapshots with them. The pair ended up going to see an animated comedy movie about a girl whose brain looks like the inside of a spaceship with these little people named after different emotions as she moves to a new town. They were very entertained by the film, although Murayama kept brushing her hand against Kuro's own periodically.

By the time they were done, it was already, quarter till seven and they sat close together, Murayama's head leaning on the boy's shoulder, as the sun began descending into the horizon and blanketing everything in a shower of red and orange.

As they continued to watch the transition from day to night, Murayama stopped to think about the boy she was leaning on. She liked his shyness and the way he seemed a tad bit anxious when talking to her, which he started was because he was still not really used to bring around pretty girls. That statement got her heart beating against her chest.

Kuro did not seem like the type of guy that only went after a girl because of her looks. That thought put a smile on her face, though she knew that eventually she may have to be the one to make the first move. But for now, she liked having him as a friend.

But that did not deviate from the fact that she had a bit of a crush on him. This outing was secretly a test to see if these feelings were actual love, or was it just physical attraction to a good-looking boy. The way she felt when he held her close, talked to her, touched her, complimented her, and went out of his way to please her… these were major factors in why she chose to harbor such feelings for him.

Murayama loved him. Now, it was a 100% fact. She noticed Kuro shifting to get up, having completely forgotten about the sunset. Kuro offered to walk her back home, which she gleefully took. They trekked in silence, enjoying each other's company until they made it to her home, standing outside on her yard.

"I had a lot of fun today, Kuro-kun. But there's something I want to do in order to make this night memorable. Would you mind closing your eyes for a bit?" the red tint on her face made Kuro curious, but he had nothing to lose so he complied.

Murayama's heart fluttered at that particular moment. She stood on her toes, and leaned in closer, her eyes soon following his example. Her lips brushed softly against his at first, before melting against him and kissing himll delicately. Both of their hearts skidded as sparks ran through every part of their bodies. Her cheeks quickly grew hot and she placed her arms around his neck.

Her mouth opened, eagerly wanting to feel his tongue with hers. He followed her lead and his tongue slithered over her lips. Her body pressed into his and his hand moved over to the back of her neck. Their tongues gently massaged and curled with each other's. A sweet melody of timid new lovers sang in their kiss. Nothing in the world besides them existed in that perfect moment. Murayama broke off the kiss, pulling back just a bit. Her nose nuzzled with his before grabbing her bag and heading inside, leaving a very red Kuro standing on the lawn.

 _ **("Aww~")**_ Amera cooed. _**("That's so sweet~")**_

 _'Shut up… just… I'm going home, now…'_

He was sure that he was gonna have a restless sleep because of what happened just a minute ago…

* * *

 _The next morning…_

The morning came and Kuro was woken up, but not by his alarm clock, but by his cell phone ringing; "Who could be calling at this time…?"

After answering the call a familiar, masculine voice called out; _**"Hello?"**_

Oh, great. It's Ikuto; "*yawn* Hey, what's up?"

 _ **"I need your help. Can you come here?"**_

"Why? It's… 5:37 right now. That's 23 minutes of my life that I could—no, should be spending sleeping!"

 _ **"There's someone in my bed!"**_

"What?"

 _ **"There's someone—"**_

"Dumbass, I didn't mean repeat yourself," Kuro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Male or female?"

 ** _"Female, definitely female. She's got the curves,"_** Kuro didn't need a rocket scientist to know what he was thinking about.

"What does she look like?" Kuro asked.

 _ **"She looks no older than you or me, has really long, red hair, and the body of… mm! Oh, baby…!"**_ Kuro refused to answer. More like he couldn't because only one person could ever fit that description.

 _'What the hell, Rias…?'_ was the first thing that was on his mind, sighing as he felt that something was going to happen.

And by the Gods, knowing his current… history, something was indeed going to happen.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading this new chapter! Just as a side note, I want to give some of the underused girls some attention which is the main reason Murayama scored a date with Kuro. But here's the thing: I don't know much about her personality since we only see her (and Katase) when confronting Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama whenever they're peeping on them.**

 **Please be sure to Fav, Follow, and drop in a Review and I hope to see you guys again soon!**

 **~ Peace!**


End file.
